Hell Angel
by Rubina
Summary: She just wanted someone.He only wanted her. JL
1. Lost Lives

HellAngel

Chapter 1 – lost lifes

Disclaimer : i do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling.

Summary: she only wanted someone, he only wanted her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She was beautiful….

There were no words to describe it. Angelic face, bright red hair, beautiful green eyes, that change from light to dark, depending on her mood, and a awesome body that every girl wanted to have and every guy wished their girlfriends possessed.

He was not so bad either…

Actually he was one of the hottest boys ever, unruly jet-black hair, dark blue eyes, that only lighted when he saw her, and a gorgeous body, due to Quiditch. He was the most popular guy in school, and was the lider of the Marauders, a group of pranksters.

His friends… well he only had three true friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew.

Sirius Black was his brother, his partner in crime. Remus Lupin was his confidant, the one he could talk about his feelings. Peter Petigrew was the one that could make him feel like God, when he felt like shit.

His family, they were the best parents he could have asked for. They never stressed over, only when something really bad had happened. They helped him with his pranks and were good confidents. If anything ever happened to them we would just die.

And then there was her, Lillian, he just loves her so much, every time he sees her he just wants to hold her and kiss her, but he can't. She won't let him.

But even if she let him, he couldn't, not after the accident, his parents just wanted him to stay away from her, she could be dangerous…

James Potter had a forbidden love, and didn't no what to do.

Her friends… she didn't have friends… she, once, had had friends, a boyfriend, a house, a family, a life.

Everything was ruined in the day that she found out her true father was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Just like that, she was left out by every one, when she passed in the hallways people got out of her way, afraid she might kill them or torture them. Her boyfriend was so scared when he broke up with her. Her family disowned her, throwing her out on the streets.

Her life was worth nothing, but she wasn't going to commit suicide, or join the dark side, she wasn't a quitter, she was a fighter.

Her biological father went to talk to her, when she was all alone in an ally. He didn't bring his deatheaters with him, to her surprise. He touch her chin with his cold fingers and told her she was just as beautiful as her mother, and he kissed her cheek. She looked at him and saw a very thin tear falling down from his eye. She asked him if she had to join the dark forces, he answered only if she wanted to, he was not going to force her to do anything she didn't want to.

Before he left she asked "what was her name?"

The reply came shortly after. "Victoria", he said as he disappeared.

And then she knew the name of the woman that made Voldemort human. And she knew that now she had that power also.

The weirdest part of it is that, after all this, she just misses two things, him and his love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: so what do you think, should I keep on writing it…

Tell me what you think, if I get at least 1 review, I'll continue, if I don't I just take it of the site.

Rubina


	2. New Beginnings

Hell Angel

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling

Summary: She only wanted someone, he wanted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hogwarts...

Lily Evans, now known as Lily Riddle, daughter of Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She had already read 156 pages, however she didn't knew what the book was about, because she wasn't really paying attention. She had a lot on her mind. Only 6 months ago did she discovered she was Voldemort's daughter.

A lot had changed since then. She was kicked out because her parents resented her for the death of her baby brother who was attacked by Death Eathers when he was five. The Evans were a pureblood family. After wanting a child for so long, and after finding out they were not able to conceive, they decided to adopt.

They were really happy when they found out they would be adopting a little red head muggleborn that was abandoned when she was only 2 weeks old. They knew very little about her. The only clue that her biological parents left was a little bracelet with the name Lillian. From there on Lillian would be considered a Evans.

While Lily was growing up, her parents noticed that she was different from other kids, her magical aura was really powerful, but also really dark. Despite that Lily was always a good child, had a lot of friends and always helped her parents. When she was 10, her brother was born. He was the Evans first and only biological child, but soon after that, when Lily was 15, there was an assault at the Evans house, and the Death Eaters had managed to kill her baby brother. She was very close to him, and his death had devastated her.

Her pain was increased when she found, 3 months later, that she was to blame. The attack had happened because Lord Voldemort had discovered that she was his daughter and he went there to get her back. When his Death Eaters arrived, Lily wasn't home, because she had gone out with a friend, leaving her brother playing in his room while her parents were working in the home office. When the attack happened the Evans didn't have time to save their child, and it was on that devastating day that Eric Evans died.

The pain of Eric's death was still so fresh in their hearts that when they found out, only a few months later, that Voldemort was looking for Lily, and that the death of their son was pure entertainment for the Death Eaters, they couldn't take it anymore and Kicked Lily out.

The next day after this discovery, news came out in the daily prophet: "Evans now Riddle". There was a big picture of Lily and a three page long article about her being You-Know-Who daughter and about how she was to blame for her brother's death.

After that everyone she knew and trust abandoned her. Her boyfriend, her friends, even her enemies stayed out of her way, afraid that she might kill or tortured them. The only one that she could rely on was Dumbledore. He had been a father figure in the middle of this disaster and she knew she could count on him.

During the sixth year holydays, she stayed at Hogwarts, since she had nowhere to go and also because there she would be safe if Voldemort ever tried to pay her a visit. Although that night when they met, she saw her father's human side, she also knew he was a monster to others, who had destroyed families everywhere.

She closed her book, she knew she couldn't read anymore. Today would be the day that the students would be come back to Hogwarts. They were on the Hogwarts Express right know, seeing that it was 12:34 a.m.

She was going to see her ex-friends again. Maybe she would have a chance to explain that it wasn't her fault. That she didn't ask for it. They would have to understand, wouldn't they? And there was one more thing, she was made Head Girl. She knew how students would react to this, they would want to kick her out, and parents would send angry letters to Dumbledore threatening to take their kids out of Hogwarts.

She told Dumbledore about her worries, he told her not to worry because he had it all figured out. Her only choice was to believe him, so she did. And now she was waiting for the train to arrive and for the mass hysteria to break.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the train...

Sirius Black sat at his usual compartment with the friends he had known all his life. This year they had all changed, for better or for worse, he didn't know. His best friend, James Potter was sitting next to him, his head was resting against the window, and he appeared to be in deep thought. Sirius knew why. It was because of her. He had always liked her and he had always wanted her, but now he wasn't so sure. She was the daughter of the monster who had killed his father this summer.

When her brother passed away, on Christmas break James had helped her, and when three months later, on the end of March the news came out that she was Voldemort's offspring, he had kind of stood by her. But now he didn't know how he would face her. His father was dead for Merlin's sake, and it was all her father's fault.

In front of Sirius was sitting Remus Lupin. He was asleep. Yesterday had been the last day of full moon, so he could come back to Hogwarts. If you looked at his face close enough you could notice a new scar right his ear. This was the result of having to face the full moon all by himself, because since it was holydays his friends couldn't help him with his werewolf transformation.

Next to Remus was Peter Pettigrew. He was a good looking guy. Blond hair, blue watery eyes, well built body. He was always cracking a joke, and made everybody laugh with his stupidity. But this year he was different. Everybody knew why. His parent were taken by Death Eaters and tortured. Now they were in a deep coma. A coma they might never wake up from and if they do they will have permanent brain damage.

And then there was Sirius. He really didn't know how he was feeling. Just that morning he found out that his little brother Regulus was now a proud member of Voldemort's clan. He knew that was going to happen someday. He just didn't expected that day to come that fast. His brother was only in 5 year. He was only fifteen. Also one thing that creeped him out was knowing that his brother had killed. He knew this because the ritual for entering the Death Eaters circle was to torture and kill a person. He was devastated.

They all had changed. You could feel it in the air. The once goofy pranksters, The Marauders, were not so happy anymore. Each one of them had had a fare share of bad thing happening to them. Everybody knew this year was going to be very different...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Riddle Manor...

Lord Voldemort sat in is throne. All of his Death Eaters from his inner circle were there with him. You could see and feel that the Lord of Darkness was really upset about something because really dark magic was felling the room.

"Have you found her"- He asked

"Yes , my Lord, we did"- Malfoy, one of his most faithfull followers responded – "She's in Hogwarts"

"In Hogwarts? Who does Dumbledore think he can fool?" – said Voldemort getting angry by the minute – "Are the wards stronger than they were before?"

"Yes, sir. The wards are stronger than ever"- answered a trembling Malfoy –"It will take about 5 months to bring them down"

"5 months... 5months... that's too long. I want her here with me, it's the only way I can convince her o fight on my side. I felt her power. If we have her with us, we would have a great advantage in this war"- said Voldemort.

"We'll try our best to bring down the wards sooner, my lord"- a confident Bellatrix answered.

"Bella, stay"- Voldemort said – "The others are dismissed"

After every Death Eater left Voldemort chamber, Bella got on one kneed and looked at her master. Malfoy tried to ear behind the door. But he could only hear the first bit of the conversation.

"Yes Master?"

"Bella you have a special mission"- Said Voldemort – ...

After Bella left his chambers, Voldemort pulled a photograph out of his pocket. In the picture you could see a beautiful woman with red hair, pale skin full with freckles and big blue eyes, lying on a bed with red satin sheets. Who looked a the picture at first thought it was a beautiful sight, but if you waited a few seconds, you could see the blood coming out of the woman's mouth and slowly start dripping on the sheets. Voldemort kissed the picture and thought out loud:

"What have you done, Victoria..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A- Well this is the end of the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, almost two years. The truth is that I abandoned this story, and now i was looking at story's that i had written, and i found this one.

I'm sorry it there's any grammatical mistake because i'm Portuguese, so English is my second language.

Anyway, i hope you like it and please write reviews.

Rubina...


End file.
